Unattainable
by Trisana Artemis Cahill
Summary: Artemis has never felt happier than when she is with her twin. Imagine her shock when a wedding is announced between Apollo and a woman she has never met! How does this make her feel? Will this change her relationship with Apollo? (These are the Greek Gods we are talking about here, like they really care about incest!)
1. Unwelcomed

Ok so this is my first Greek Mythology FanFiction. And ummm… don't judge about the pairing! They might be siblings but it's not like the Greeks cared much about genetics or incest, so ha!

* * *

**Artemis' POV**

What if you loved someone so much, that you would do anything for them? How would you feel if you couldn't be with that person? Not just because society wouldn't accept us, but because I don't know if he would return my feelings back. In fact, I know that he doesn't love me that way. The way he loves me is different… like a sisterly love. And that kind of makes sense, because I am his sister.

"Artemis!" came a bellowing voice that echoed from the walls

"What father?" I yelled back

"You are needed in the Great Room for a conference!" Zeus called. I groaned. I rolled out of bed slowly and tiredly. I am the goddess of the moon. I hunt at night. I stay up late. Why are all the meetings in the morning?! I changed into my favorite silk lavender toga and flashed into the Great Hall where all of the other gods were already waiting on their thrones.

"Artemis… How wonderful for you to finally join us!" Hera drawled from her spot next to Zeus.

"I would have been here sooner if someone had informed me sooner than 2 minutes before!" I huffed

"Please take a seat Artemis!" Zeus demanded. I sighed and took my seat next to my brother.

"Now I am sure you are all wondering why you were called for an emergency meeting." Zeus started. Everyone nodded, grumpy from being woken up so early. "Well, we will be having a royal wedding here on Olympus!"

That most definitely caused some commotion. After being alive for thousands of years, most news, is old news. So anything new is greatly anticipated!

"Well, who is the happy couple?" Athena asked

Zeus opened his mouth to answer, but Aphrodite beat him to the punch.

"Apollo and Fleur!" she squealed, laughing

My heart stopped. Apollo…

HOW IN TARTARUS!?

I turned to my left to stare at my brother. I had never even heard of a Fleur! When I looked at Apollo, he was smiling sheepishly at the other gods, but when his eyes met mine he flinched and looked down. The gods went into a fury talking and congratulating. All of the gods got off of their thrones and surrounded Apollo. They asked questions and demanded answers. Suddenly I was ushered out of my space and to the back of the crowd. I didn't even try to fight it. I met Apollo's dark, golden speckled brown eyes once more before twirling on my heel and rushing out of the room.

The garden of Olympus is truly a sight to see. What with the new designer and everything, it looks magnificent. I drifted over to the pond in the middle of the garden. I sat at the edge of the pond and ran my hand through the water. I looked at my reflection. I only looked 12 years old, with Auburn hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. I looked this way for my hunters, but it wasn't me. I changed my look. I had brown oily skin, and dark brown hair. I have deep, silver speckled blue eyes. This was more like me. I thought about the meeting. Wow… my twin brother is getting married. I never thought that would happen! I mean, I always knew he had a lot of different affairs, but marriage was never something that Apollo seemed interested in. Was I so bad a sister that I never knew my brother even wanted to marry?

"Artemis?" a voice whispered behind me. I would recognize his voice anywhere, but I chose to ignore him. "Artemis? Come on Missy, please talk to me!"

Only Apollo called me Missy. Some of the gods called me Arty, but come on! Do I really want to be called a guy's name? Missy was a name reserved for him only.

"How could you not tell me?" I whispered. I turned to meet his eyes. He winced. With each word, my voice got harder until I was almost shouting. "How could I have never heard of this woman before? Did you not trust me? Why did you keep this from me? Am I not a part of your life anymore?"

I started to tear up. I had not felt this emotional for centuries. How did Apollo do this to me?

"Artemis, no! Don't ever speak that way! You're always a part of my life! You're my sister and I love you!" He walked over and sat behind me as I looked over the pond. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and pulled my tight against his firm chest. His legs spread along my sides, and his head rested on my shoulder. "I'll always love you."

As I sat there in the garden with my back against Apollo's chest, his arms around my waist, I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Who is she?" I asked

"She's wonderful. I met Fleur one day in Athens doing a favor for Athena. She was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She has long luscious blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her skin is like porcelain and her voice is like music. I fell in love when I first laid eyes on her."

My body was racked with sobs. I was uncontrollably shaking at my brother describing his new found love. I wondered why he didn't comment on my tears, but decided to ignore it. I swallowed my tears and shaking said, "I'm happy for you."

"Apollo!" Ares shouted from across the garden "Come! The other gods are waiting for you to tell them the news in the Hall!"

Apollo stood up to follow Ares, but turned around and knelt before me. He tilted my chin up to look at him. "Are you alright?"

I swallowed the thickness in my throat. I forced a smile. "Yes… Why wouldn't I be?"

He nodded, but his eyes never left mine. My breath was trapped in my chest, but the tears were still threatening to fall.

"Apollo!" Ares beckoned.

Apollo released my chin and followed Ares into the Great Hall after sending me one last parting glance.

My eyes shut as one last tear trailed down my face. Apollo's concerned face was the last thing passing through my mind before I flashed out to the woods to call my huntresses.

* * *

**A/N:** So Read and Review! Let me know what you think!


	2. Unplanned

**A/N:** I had many people ask for a second chapter, so after a long wait… here it is!

* * *

Thump… Thump… Thump… Thump… came the rhythmic sound of Apollo's head against a wall.

'What was I thinking?' He thought to himself 'I should have told her!'

Apollo had just walked out of the court yard garden where he left his sobbing twin sister alone. The other gods had all congratulated him on the upcoming wedding. He gave thanks to them all, but his heart really wasn't in it. After 2 long and unbearable hours, Apollo finally managed to escape the crowd of over excited gods. He was now in his room wondering how everything he planned went so wrong.

He felt guilty for lying to Artemis. He told her that he was doing a favor for Athena in Athens when he met Fleur. In actuality, he was out in the Enchanted Forest gathering wood from the great Alder Tree to make into a bow.

It was the anniversary of Orion's death, and Artemis was always depressed that time of the year. He wanted to give her something to cheer her up (and apologize for the 10 millionth time). He had just finished the bow and was going to show it to Athena for critiques when, just as he was entering the courtyard to Athena's temple, he heard the most beautiful and majestic voice singing.

The melody pulled at Apollo, leading him to the stunning beauty that the voice belonged too. Disguised with sandy-brown hair, bright green eyes, and the persona of a fellow musician, Fleur fell for his charm quickly. However, to his surprise, Apollo fell the same way to her own.

It did not occur to him until a week later, after another satisfying night with Fleur, that he had never spoken to Athena, nor given Artemis her bow.

He had tried to tell his sister about Fleur several times but continuously, something always got in the way.

The first time, Artemis' head Huntress Zoe interrupted. The second time Hephaestus decided to embarrass Aphrodite and Ares again (even though it was a widely known secret that they loved the attention). Third time it was Zeus, then Hera, then Hermes, by the end of it all every god on Olympus had somehow messed up his plans.

He really tried to tell Artemis about his personal life, he always tried, but when he was the god of the sun, and she the goddess of the moon… well their schedules didn't exactly match up. They didn't get much time together which was a serious disappointment to both of the close twins.

Actually, not only was it a disappointment to the siblings but also to the powerful daughter of Kronos and Rhea, sometimes referred to as, Mom.

**Flashback**

"Well it was wonderful to finally meet you Fleur! You're welcome anytime!" called Leto, leaning out the door for one more conversation with Apollo's new sweetheart.

After turning around and shutting the door, Leto sat in the chair across from Apollo at the dining room table. As she sat down, the sweet smile that had been plastered onto her face all afternoon fell, replaced by a disapproving frown.

"Ok Apollo," Leto sighed "How long will this one be around?"

"What do you mean Mom?" Apollo replied, crossing his arms

"I mean that the longest you've ever been with a woman is two weeks, and you were unconscious for half of that!" Leto accused, looking down on him with her mother glare (which happens to still work on gods).

"Please, I think that's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think mother?" Apollo countered, rolling his eyes

"Must I spell it out for you?" Leto asked, his objection fueling her anger. "You once slept with nine women in one week!"

"Mom…" Apollo started

"You once blew off riding the sun chariot to court some low-class servant girl, and you broke her heart by sunset!" Leto interrupted

"Mother…" Apollo tried again

"You once dated triplets, all at the same time! There were three more single women, less than two days later!"

"MOTHER….!" Apollo insisted

"I swear! You must have had more affairs than Aphrodite!" Leto persisted

"I'm going to ask Fleur to marry me!" Apollo shouted, determined to be heard

The silence that followed Apollo's statement was hollow and empty. Leto stared at him, her eyes burrowing into his inner being, judging his sincerity.

"Are… Are you sure?" Leto inquired, astonished at Apollo's plan

"Yes. I love her, and I want to be with her… forever." He breathed

Leto closed her eyes. She thought about everything that she knew about Apollo's love life. She didn't think Apollo was 100% sure of his decision, for she knew that he had only ever truly loved his family… specifically his _close, intermediate_ family.

"Have you ummm….told anyone else yet?" Leto wondered

"About the marriage… or Fleur in general?" Apollo asked, wincing as he knew what his mother's reaction would be

Eyes widened, Leto answered "Both"

His wince deepening even further, he confessed "No. You are the first…for both."

Leto glared at Apollo, her disappointment radiating from her eyes.

"No one Apollo? You didn't even tell your sister? Don't you know how much not knowing will hurt her? Does Artemis really mean so little to you, that you don't even tell her that you're in love?" Leto accused

Apollo looked horrified at the thought of hurting his sister, his guilt coming off in waves.

"NO!" Apollo pleaded "I tried to tell her! I really did, but there was never a good time. People kept interrupting us! I tried!"

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough." Leto sighed "I'd recommend that you at least inform her of Fleur now, before you propose."

Apollo sat frozen in his seat, staring emptily at his feet. Leto walked to the door, leaving with one last comment.

"I'm glad that you have finally found love, my son. I wish that you find the happiness and joy that you deserve with Fleur. I just hope that you avoid hurting others in the process."

**End Flashback**

And he had done the exact opposite that his mother had asked of him! He had tried to tell Artemis, time after time, but with the same results as the first try. All of it resulting in hurting her.

Ever since their birth, he and Artemis had always had the closest divine relationship. Aphrodite wished she could match the level of passion the twins had for each other. Artemis not knowing of the other woman in his life was a big deal.

That's why she was crying in the court yard. Apollo had reacted the same way when he learned of Orion, and Artemis had told him about that. He didn't know how he was going to make things up to her, but he was going to do everything in his power to do it.

* * *

**A/N:** I am currently working on a chapter 3 right now so I hope that you're all still into the story! Each chapter will probably focus on a different person and their view of the twin's relationship. Again, I will remind people that incest does not count between gods who have broken that rule again and again!

Oh! I'm going to start a game to see if my readers can guess who's point of view the next chapter will be from! So everyone, please Read & Review!


End file.
